Las mil y una formas de joder a Itachi Uchiha
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: [AU] Serie de drabbles autoconclusivos que nos situarán en la vida de Deidara, un empleado común de una de las oficinas del grupo Akatsuki, y sus intentos por humillar a ese compañero de trabajo que tanto detesta.
1. ¡Buen provecho!

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío habrían acabado todos muertos.

* * *

.

 **¡Buen Provecho!**

.

Había sido un día como cualquier otro. La primavera se extendía en la profunda alegría de los pájaros cantando hasta destrozar los oídos de los transeúntes. Deidara, quien se había pasado toda la mañana imaginando la forma de hacer explotar a los dichosos gorriones molestos, al fin había obtenido una idea para efectuar su perfecta venganza. Sí, Itachi Uchiha iba a arrepentirse de haberlo dejado en evidencia como empleado de aquella empresa. ¡Todo estaba fríamente calculado! Era el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras se despedía animadamente antes de ir a prepararse de forma adecuada para la cena a la que su jefe había invitado al grupo del nuevo proyecto.

¡La operación estaba a punto de empezar!

Tomó sitio en el restaurante justo frente al origen de sus males, tratando de disimular la sonrisa ansiosa que asomaba ante la idea de ver el espectáculo en primera fila. Sasori, a su lado, le mandó una mirada inquisidora, pero no preguntó nada al respecto. Hora de ver los frutos de sus esfuerzos, estaban a punto...

—¡Una rataaa, aaaaaah!

El grito llegó demencial.

Algunos de los platos de comida saltaron por la mesa en el inicio del caos. Y con todo, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Deidara se sentía perplejo: ¡¿Por qué demonios era Kisame quien gritaba y no Itachi! ¡¿Había cometido un error?! La cena en la que todos habían puesto tan buenas expectativas había terminado por resultar un desastre. Los trabajadores se disculpaban una y otra vez sin conseguir calmar la indignación de los clientes. Kisame salía del local, junto a un Itachi que mantenía la misma actitud inexpresiva de siempre, lamentando su desdicha y falta de control.

Y es que, ¿como iba Deidara a saber, en su ingenuidad, que aquellas búsquedas de ayuda sobre la fobia a las ratas que había descubierto al fisgonear en la computadora donde Itachi trabajaba eran en realidad del día en que Kisame había tomado prestado su puesto?


	2. ¡Me gustas mucho!

.

 **¡Me gustas mucho!**

.

Aquella mañana una carta había aparecido en la mesa de Itachi. A pesar de que él no parecía darle mucha importancia, desde que Kisame había exclamado algo sobre una declaración de amor, el rumor se había extendido rápidamente por los sectores de la empresa. Algunos preguntaban curiosos sobre la chica en cuestión, sin grandes éxitos, pues no poseía remitente.

Varios sobres más llegaron a lo largo de la semana. Suficientes como para que la joven anónima se armase de valor para concretar una cita en una de las cafeterías cercanas. ¡Por fin Itachi podría conocer a su romance secreto que se había encargado de dejar huella en su corazón!

Eso era lo que Deidara pensaba.

Los minutos transcurrían y la impaciencia se dejaba ver cada vez más en la tensión de su rostro: ¡¿Por qué no aparecía?! Su plan había sido inventar una admiradora y plantar a Itachi en su cita para humillarlo... ¿como algo tan sencillo podía estar saliendo mal?

—Disculpe, señor, ¿está buscando a alguien? —preguntó una voz femenina, proveniente de la joven mesera que lo había encontrado mirando a su alrededor escandalosamente, incómoda por el tiempo que el cliente llevaba allí con una consumición mínima.

—¿Sabes si ha estado aquí un hombre de pelo negro, largo, con ojeras? —inquirió nada más girarse hacia ella, consternado.

—¡Oh! ¿Puede ser el chico que vino hace unas horas? Resulta que nos dio esta carta pidiendo que se la entregáramos a alguien que vendría a esperarlo, pero supusimos que era una chica...

Cuando Deidara le arrebató el papel de las manos, juró ver rojo:

"Lo siento, no estoy interesado".

¡Lo habían plantado a él!


	3. ¡Nuevo proyecto!

.

 **¡Nuevo proyecto!**

.

Al fin había encontrado el plan perfecto para dejar a Itachi en evidencia. Aquel día iba a darse una conferencia de prensa importante en la que el mayor de los Uchiha sería el portavoz. Después de dejarlo en ridículo, ¡nunca más volverían a contratarlo! Estaba seguro de que estaba vez lo iba a conseguir, lo vería arrastrándose a sus pies, como siempre debería haber sido.

El evento había empezado hacía unos minutos, pronto Itachi tendría que salir a hablar. Deidara había logrado distraer a Kisame y Tobi el suficiente tiempo como para colarse en la sala del proyector de diapositivas y había hecho que, _accidentalmente_ , la presentación fuese cambiada por una embarazosa colección de fotos de marionetas desnudas medio mutiladas (cortesía de su gran amigo Sasori). Solo quedaba sentarse a esperar los reclamos por el contenido bizarro de lo que pretendía ser un inocente anuncio comercial.

Reclamos que nunca llegaron.

La presentación de Itachi había sido magistral. Los medios lo elogiaron y el presidente de la compañía estrechó su mano de cara al público con expresión complacida. Se escucharon los flashes de las cámaras y, en medio del éxtasis, Deidara no pudo más que preguntarse que, si aquellas eran las diapositivas que había utilizado, ¿qué era lo que él había cambiado anteriormente?

La respuesta llegó a la mañana siguiente, cuando los gritos de Konan se hicieron presentes, reclamándole a Sasori por haber puesto sus asquerosas marionetas en los archivos del trabajo que había estado haciendo para la nueva reunión. Sasori estaba tan sorprendido como ella, sin saber por qué estaba siendo incriminado. Deidara se hizo el loco y fingió no saber. Ya tendría otra oportunidad la próxima vez.


	4. ¡Hogar, dulce hogar!

_Hello, it's me._

Quizá pensaran que había olvidado esta pequeña historia, pero no, aquí estoy de nuevo, agradeciendo el apoyo.

* * *

.

 **¡Hogar, dulce hogar!**

.

Deidara había decidido que no fallaría una cuarta vez. Había investigado minuciosamente y en silencio, dispuesto a encontrar los trapos sucios que se escondían tras la fachada del trabajador modélico que Itachi aparentaba ser.

Fue así como lo encontró.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía diecisiete años. Era un joven típicamente japonés con facciones mucho más finas que Itachi (seguramente había salido a su madre), aunque el aura a su alrededor era también bastante más aterradora.

Según le había sonsacado al idiota de Kisame, su odioso compañero se encontraba en malos términos con sus familiares. Al parecer, Itachi se había negado a estudiar la carrera que su padre había decidido para él y ya ha temprana edad había abandonado la casa. Desde entonces, jamás se había puesto en contacto con su unidad familiar.

Hasta ahora.

Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano menor, fulminó a Deidara con la mirada en el mismo momento en que éste lo abordó a salir de clases. También lo había amenazado con llamar a la policía. Aunque nada superaría al instante en que mencionó a Itachi y sintió que el adolescente podría haberlo calcinado con los ojos.

Sorprendentemente, Sasuke aceptó ir con él. El joven se sentía traicionado y la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas con su hermano parecía habérsele hecho de lo más atractiva. Por supuesto, Deidara nunca se negaría a darle a un _pobre chico_ la oportunidad de un _reencuentro emotivo_. Así que le había dado la dirección de la empresa en la que trabajaba y se había desaparecido.

No fue mucho tiempo el que esperó hasta que Sasuke se presentó con cara de pocos amigos y la rabia ardiendo por todos sus poros. Itachi se vio obligado a salir del edificio para enfrentar a la fiera. Y Deidara fue a asomarse nada disimuladamente a la ventana para ver el espectáculo.

—Te van a despedir por chismoso.

—No seas así, Sasori —respondió ladeando la cabeza para verlo de reojo—, sólo estaba... ¿Eh?

Las cosas sucedieron demasiado de prisa. En lugar de la pelea del siglo, cuando volvió a mirar, el demonio que había sido Sasuke Uchiha se había transformado en un niño tembloroso que lloraba en brazos de su hermano.

¿Podía ser que, en su insensatez, había subestimado los lazos familiares y los había acabado ayudando a reconciliarse por error?

Deidara sólo pudo quedarse ahí, detenido estúpidamente con la boca abierta.


End file.
